


The Wolf and The Owl

by mreen



Series: And The Wolf Says... [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Original Work, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aromantic, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen
Summary: The wolf meets the owl at the Owl Tree.There are some low-key reference to few fandoms (tagged), however the main story is about the wolf (original character).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And The Wolf Says... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Wolf and The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> The wolf’s journey continues.  
> Some low-key reference to few fandoms - refer tags.  
> Enjoy 😉.

It is a beautiful morning, and the wolf is getting ready for another adventure. 

Eyes, sharp.  
Ears, perky.  
Tails, bushy.  
Snout, boopy.

The wolf’s day then begins.

First, the wolf goes to visit the rabbit. The rabbit is feeling rather sad and gets a little teary this morning, so the wolf gives the rabbit a warm hug and a cuddle to take the pain away. 

Once assured that the rabbit is feeling settled, the wolf continues with the day.

The wolf decides to visit the owl tree in the middle of the forest. In the owl tree resides a wise owl who tells colorful stories of many subjects: fairy tales, fantasy, royals. The owl tells stories of love, of hate, trials and tribulations, friends and family, of heroes and villains, darkness and defeat, hope and courage.

The owl tells the stories of seven bulletproof princes and their journey of defeating the odds, learning of love, learning of life. * 

The owl tells the stories of a fleet of sky warriors who explore the mysteries of deep, dark sky in their pursue of knowledge and adventures. **

The owl tells the stories of a band of tailor-made mercenaries and their quests in defeating evil overlords to return justice and balance. ***

The owl narrates, and the wolf listen - enraptured. The stories bring joy to the wolf. The stories fuel their wild imaginations, takes their sadness away, bring laughter, bring tears, made them blush, made them howl, and even at times help the wolf in discovering and understanding their identity.

The wolf loves listening to the owl.

The wolf loves visiting The Owl Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> *Reference to BTS  
> **Reference to Star Trek  
> ***Reference to Kingsman
> 
> And The Owl Tree is kinda wordplay for AO3 (Ay-Oh-Three => Owl-Tree), and the owl signifies the writers / stories / fandom within.
> 
> Comments?


End file.
